


2 More Months

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, WestallenHiatusWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very explicit, smutty one shot I made for Day 5 of Westallen Hiatus Week. In this Barry is a college professor and Iris is one of his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 More Months

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to post this. I was very nervous at first. I don't knew why I've written some smutty stuff before, I guess it's just been a while. Also I'm sorry for grammatical errors. I wrote this pretty quickly and only checked it over once.

"How bad could this be for you?"

Iris whispered to Barry as he kissed down her neck.

"Pretty bad." Kiss.  
"Against about half of the school rules" Kiss.  
"Oh well." Kiss.  
"I only am teaching here so that I can use their research facilities anyway" Kiss.

Iris was sitting, straddling Barry's lap in his desk chair. His classroom was empty, the sound of the loud air conditioning was the only sound cover they had.

Iris pulled away from Barry a little so she could look him in the eye.  
" I don't want this to get you fired. We could wait a couple more months. I'll have graduated and it won't matter anymore"

Barry smiled and cradled Iris's face,  
"I can't wait anymore. It's been so hard acting like I'm not in love with you. Acting like this isn't there. In my opinion we aren't doing anything wrong. It's not like I'm praying upon a young girl, I just was able to skip half of high school and fly through college and now I'm your professor even though I'm really only 2 years older than you. You're 22, I'm 24. You've been in my classes since sophomore year. I was attracted to you even then. I love you now. Screw the school rules."

"Are you sure we should do it here though? we could get caught, maybe we can go back to my place again?"

"We won't get caught, I'm the only one still here in this wing. Cisco and Caitlin always leave quickly. The janitors don't come here until 9pm and it's 6. We're good babe... Plus I don't think I'd be able to wait even the 30 mins it takes to get to your place by car or even the 15 to mine. I need you Iris.. Now."

Barry's other hand reached down and began to slide under Iris's Star Labs University sweatshirt. 

'Screw it I can't wait either' Iris thought and smiled down at him mischievously, "Professor Allen, It's getting a little hot in here. Do you think you could help me remove my sweater?" 

Barry felt himself harden, he loved it when she called him that, and in that tone... What a tease.  
"Of course Miss. West"

Barry reached down and pulled Iris's sweatshirt off completely. Leaving her in PINK sweatpants and a casual purple sports bra. 

Iris smiled and grabbed the back of Barry's head intertwining her fingers in his hair as she aggressively kissed him. Her lips molding to his over and over again. She paused her assault and slid her lips down to his neck and began to suck on his throbbing pulse.

Barry moaned, "fuck Iris. You're so good at that"

Iris could feel him getting harder under her. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

Iris pulled away from Barry. And got off the chair. 

Barry stayed still, entranced in what she would do next. 

Keeping continuous eye contact, Iris pulled her sweatpants down, underneath it a pair of electric blue underwear. Iris reached up and pulled her bra off, revealing the soft and firm sensitive breasts he loved so much. Iris then reached up and pulled her hair out of the messy bun she had it in and let it cascade messily around her face and down her shoulders. She looked like an angel to Barry. A sweet, sexy, gorgeous angel. Iris then leaned over Barry and helped him unbutton his dress shirt. She rubbed her hands down his abs, appreciating how tight and hot they were. When she reached his belt buckle she slowly unfastened it and slid it off. Then pulled down his dress pants. Leaving Barry in an unbuttoned dress shirt and Armani briefs. The bulge she saw was huge. Iris pulled his briefs off and watched his dick spring up, completely ready for her. She immediately began to rub her hand up and down his dick. Barry gasped out throwing his head back. Iris smiled, she loved watching him squirm because of her.  
"Look at me Barry"

Barry slowly fought the pleasure and looked down at Iris. Her big brown eyes demanded his as she leaned down and put his dick in her mouth, never breaking eye contact as she began to suck him. Barry's hand reached out and grabbed a chunk of Iris hair, "fuck yes Iris, yes baby, that feels so good"

Iris took his whole dick in and out of her throat loving every second of it. Iris had a bit of a kink towards the nature of their relationship. She loved the idea of the teacher/student thing they have going on. Iris pulled away from Barry as he really began to swell in her mouth. Barry gasped out frustrated and turned on. 

Iris knew exactly what she was doing to him but she wanted to tease him more, Iris wrapped her hand around his dick and rubbed the extremely sensitive part he had on his tip. Barry gripped the arms of the chair, his muscle flexing, "Oh god Iris please"

Iris smiled and looked up at him, watching him lose control.  
Iris continued to slowly rub his spot. She could feel him continue to grow in her hand, "Does that feel good professor Allen?" 

"Am I doing it right?" She whispered sweetly.

'God,' Barry thought 'she knows exactly what she's doing to me' 

"Yes baby, that feels oooohhh god. Yes that feels so fucking good. I'm close. I'm so close."

"Can I swallow you professor? I've been good in your class. Please?"

Iris darn well knew he wanted her to do that but she loves talking to him like this. Like a dirty school girl. And he loved it. It turned him on so much hearing Iris talk dirty to him like that. 

"Yes. Yes you can. You've been very good today"

Iris smiled at him and put his dick back in her mouth it only had to take one solid suck for Barry to completely unload himself in her mouth, his back arching off the chair "yessssssss" Iris eagerly sucked and swallowed every drop. 

Barry leaned back in his chair, spent. Taking deep breaths. 

Iris let go of him and leaned her head down on his thigh. Catching her breath as Barry caught his. Barry stroked her hair, as he tried to figure out how to breathe again. A true vixen, Iris was so good at blow jobs it should be illegal. 

 

After a few minutes Iris leaned off of Barry and stood up. She looked down at him and wasn't surprised to see that he had fallen asleep. Sometimes he did that after a really good orgasm.

However, she knew that all she had to do now was wait. He'd probably be up and ready in less that 2 minutes. Iris got up and began to clear off Barry's desk. Because of his Flash abilities, Barry was able to get hard again at a speed way faster than average. Iris smiled to herself she's dating not only her professor but a god damn superhero! Iris looked back at Barry. An adorable superhero. He still had his glasses on. He looked so cute when he slept. His hair a mess from her running her fingers through it earlier. She loved him so much, sometimes she felt it heavy and warm in her core. Iris turned back and continued to clear the desk. When she was done she laid down on top of if it. 'Any second now'

As if she was a magician. 46 seconds later (Iris was counting) Barry began to stir in his chair. She heard him stretch a little. Iris propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he returned back to the world. Iris smiled at him. Barry smiled back at her, and stood up. Walking over towards the desk. Iris lifted her legs up and spread them to let Barry in between them. She saw he was rock hard again. Barry picked up one of her legs and kissed his way down it until he was at the apex of her thighs. He reached down and pulled her underwear back down her legs and tossed them with the rest of their clothes. Iris was completely naked, and extremely wet. 

Barry slid his hand back down her legs and got on his knees in front of her. He slid both of his hands down her thighs and pulled himself close to her, and began to suck on her sensitive clit. "Oh Barry, yessss, please" 

Barry buried his face in and began to eat Iris like a man lost in the desert dying of thirst. Iris began to squirm but Barry kept her pinned down relentlessly eating her, " Barry, oh my god Barry, it feels so good"

Barry felt Iris about to lose control and pulled away. Iris arched towards him, " No. Please don't stop, please"

"I want you to come with me inside you." 

Barry positioned his dick and began to slide his dick into Iris's tight walls, Iris's wanton cries spurring him on. When he finally bottomed out he began to slowly thrust in and out, in and out. But Iris was ready she wanted it hard. Now. "Barry please harder baby, please "

Barry began to pound into Iris her hands outstretched above her head gripping the edge of the desk gasping like a goddamn porn star. Barry lost it as he saw Iris arch up her breasts swinging because of his hard thrusts. Her mouth open in a gasping scream, "Fuck yes Barry! Please baby right there, fuck me oh god Barry please fuck me!" 

He got on top of the desk straddling Iris, lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his mid section and his hands on her small waist lifted her up and down his dick. Iris's arms wrapped around his neck as he drove up in her, over and over, until Iris couldn't take anymore and leaned back in his arms and came screaming his name in ecstasy, within the empty classroom. Barry softly picked her up, hard dick still inside her and laid her down on his carpet, with him leaning over her tired body. He waited a minute for her to calm down before slowly thrusting in and out of her soft walls. He leaned down and softy whispered in her ear, "I love you Iris. I love you so much. You're beautiful. So beautiful. You mean the world to me. I love you baby. Come one more time. Come with me one more time. I need to feel it again baby. One more time." 

"Barryyyy" Iris moaned softly in his ear as his he slowly drove her to another orgasm, and just as he felt hers begin he lost it as well and came deep in her, gasping out her name over and over again.

Barry pulled out of her and rolled them over so she could just lay on top of him. They laid their on the floor, and they both fell asleep spent. 

30 mins later Barry woke Iris up and they got dressed. Barry picked up his items from around the floor and put them back on his desk. 

Iris grabbed her laptop bag and held Barry's hand as they left his room. 

"You wanna go back to my place and watch space jam?" Barry asked as they reached the exit to the science building. 

Iris laughed softly. "If you make brownies I'll be there"

Barry leaned down and kissed her softly, "sounds like a deal"

Iris left first while Barry waited next to the door and watched her, making sure she got safely to her car.

As she drove off Barry waited 5 mins then sped to his flat. "2 more months and all these secrets will be over" Barry thought as he ran.  
"2 more months"


End file.
